Shattered Promises
by PJAvengerFics
Summary: After Tony Stark is captured by terrorists, Steve finds him during a rescue mission only to see that they were too late. /Stony- slight AU set before/during Iron Man. Tony and Steve have already started a relationship.


"_Please. Please just keep it. For me_."

This was the end. It had to be for Steve Rogers saw no future after this. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and he was choking on sobs, unable to breathe in an utter mess of pain and regrets. He was too late with absolutely no chance of turning back and all he could do was hold the body of the greatest man he had ever known. Dear Tony... Dear dear Tony. This was really the end of the most renowned billionaire genius? Building up a lifetime of accomplishments only to be killed by a group of damned terrorists.

Steve's hands were shaking, trembling as he held tighter onto the man he loved. Three months... Had it really only been three months? Three months since he was captured, three months since their last conversation, three months since his promise.. How? It felt like years of excruciating pain and the never ending search to find Tony Stark. Only he found him now... Alone in a cave and now too late to be saved.

_"What... What is this Steve?" Tony was giving a look of confusion, keeping an eyebrow raised as he stared below to Steve who had gotten down onto one knee. The room was filling with silence as the two men stared into each other's eyes conveying unspoken messages of emotion. _

_"A promise." He said it with such confidence, but he had never felt more nervous in his life as the only sign was a few droplets of sweat forming above his brow. "I promise to protect you... To always be there for you. Tony, I'm happy with you. And I never want to leave you." From his pocket, he drew a ring. A beautiful silver band that glistened in the flickering candle light. _

_"Steve..." The single word and brief moment in pause was unbearable and a million thoughts raced through Steve's mind. He wasn't an idiot, he was full aware of the reputation this playboy philanthropist had. _

_"I know..." Commitment issues.. However Steve kept that thought private. "I know it's a bit much. But this is my promise to you."_

_"I... I really don't know."_

_"You don't have to know... Not right now anyways. I just want you to think about it. Really consider it." His hand gave a slight tremble as he took Tony's, placing the ring in the center of his palm. However Tony still looked unsure. "Please. Please just keep it. For me." Closing Tony's fingers around the ring, he stood up, giving his lover one last kiss on the lips before leaving him to his decision._

"I love you, Tony." Steve choked out in painful sobs and he cursed himself for not finding him any sooner. _I could have saved your life. _The only man in his life who he had ever loved was gone, and with him any future of hope and happiness. He held the bloodied hand, keeping the body close in his arms as he could barely get any clear vision from the tears. The body was cold and lifeless, the longer he held onto it the more painful it became and it felt as if the entire world was crashing around him. Not only was the greatest man who lived killed, but looking at the body now he appeared entirely wiped out, tortured as if he had forgotten the meaning of comfort before finally slipping from the pain of existence. Rage and sorrow coursed through the veins of the super soldier as he wiped his tears with trembling fingers. "I promised I would protect you!" Yet he had failed... Tony's hand was squeezed as the super soldier shook his head refusing to swallow the painful truth of what had happened and he brought the lifeless hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm so sorry." It was the most painful moment he had ever been through and a memory that would haunt him for an eternity. And as he opened his eyes, an observation surprised him, yet tore apart whatever lay rest of his heart. Upon the third finger of Tony's left hand was a ring. _His _ring that held all of the lover's promises. Steve felt the painful shatter of broken promises crash harder than before as he could almost hear the words of a message Tony so desperately wanted to send before death took him.

_"I love you too, Steve." _

* * *

**This fic was written by Pudding of Pudding and Jello's Avenger fics. **

**I think this was the first mini fic I had ever written. I don't care a whole lot about it but may as well post it you know?**

**Enjoyed the fic? You can expect much more fics/mini fics from this account! We will try to post frequently with a wide variety of genres and plots. If you have any questions, the answers are most likely in our bio (so go check that shit out now)!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
